Le ranch
by Cleever
Summary: Livaï arrive dans un nouveau lycée. Malheureusement pour lui, il va bien devoir faire connaissance avec des personnes de sa classe. Une devrait être suffisante non?
1. Chapter 1 Welcome

Aujourd'hui, comme depuis 5 ans maintenant, Minami Ito, de son vrai nom, se rendit à son lycée de secteur, soit à 5km du ranch de ses parents adoptifs. Comme chaque année, elle s'y rendit à vélo, laissant aux bons soins de son père, les chevaux et les plantations.

Lorsque qu'elle arriva devant la grande porte vitrée du lycée, elle se détailla rapidement, pour être sûr d'être présentable, sans brin de paille dans les cheveux ou dieu ne sait quoi. Elle était plutôt petite, 1m50 environ, elle avait les yeux bleu vert et d'épais cheveux brun couplés de reflets rouges qui descendaient dans le creux de ses reins. Elle haussa les épaules, coupa sa musique, retira son casque et tira sur la jupe de son uniforme scolaire. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle détestait toujours autant porter des jupes !

En entrant, elle se dirigea comme à chaque rentrée vers le tableau d'affichage qui donnait les numéros de classe et leur répartition pour l'année. Elle y vit des noms connus, cependant sans aucune importance, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour se lier d'amitié avec des gens. Sa seule amie qui l'avait suivie jusqu'à l'an dernier, avait dû déménager pour raisons financières. Mis à part elle, Minami n'aimait pas cela. Elle trouvait souvent aux gens des défauts, plus ou moins valables, mais elle s'en fichait, elle préférait et de loin ses animaux, le dessin, et surtout qu'on ne l'emmerde pas. A partir de là, elle s'embêtait avec personne, et personne ne venait la déranger, parfait en somme.

Elle jeta par ailleurs un coup d'œil aux nouvelles recrues de cette année, ils étaient une trentaine apparemment. C'était un lycée relativement petit après tout, rien d'étonnant. Aucun nom en particulier ne capta son intention, comme à chaque fois au final. Elle soupira et se tourna vers l'horloge, encore 10 minutes avant de se rentrer en classe et d'écouter sa professeure principale déblatérer son discours de bienvenue, comme chaque année…

Mme Hanji, une professeure de mathématiques très sympathique, quoi que légèrement bipolaire…Elle pouvait changer d'attitude presque instantanément, à croire que c'est un don chez elle. Minami en avait l'habitude, comme elle avait été sa professeure référente de l'année passée. Au final, elle alla s'asseoir au fond sa classe et attendit, tout en écoutant de la musique. Elle se félicita au passage d'avoir économisé pour un vrai casque, celui-ci ayant l'avantage de bien mieux la couper du monde extérieur, quand bien même la musique n'était pas forte. Cela lui permit de garder un œil discret sur sa future classe qui arriva au fur et à mesure.

Elle se concentra sur les nouveaux arrivant, histoire de voir ce à quoi elle aurait à faire pour l'année à venir. Un grand blond avec une tête de cheval, le défilait commençait foutrement bien ! Arriva ensuite une petite blonde au regard joyeux, collée à une plus grande au regard sans émotion, sauf en quand elle regardait la plus petite. Un trio arriva, un brun qui allait très vite l'exaspérer, elle le sentait très impulsif, ce qui avait le don de l'irriter au plus haut point. A la suite du brun, un blond et une fille typée asiatique, l'air bien plus calme et mature que ce qui semblait être le leader du groupe.

Minami avait toujours eu un petit don pour cerner les gens très vite, afin de trier les personnes qu'elle devait éviter, entre autres les pots de colle et les immatures du genre du petit brun. Enfin, arriva en tout dernier un garçon, petit, tellement qu'elle se demanda s'il n'était pas plus petit qu'elle. Cependant il dégageait quelque chose qu'elle apprécia tout de suite, retranscrit par un regard froid et métallique, qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier. Il avait l'air de royalement se foutre de l'agitation avoisinante. Elle apprécia ce trait de caractère, et se promis de tenter de se retrouver à côté de lui en classe, comme ça, elle serait sûr d'avoir la paix durant l'année, que du rêve en somme !

Quand la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours sonna, elle ne bougea pas de place, en attendant que les autres entrent en classe. Elle avait mis son sac sur place à côté d'elle afin d'empêcher les plus nerveux, ce qui se décident sur un coup de tête, de s'assoir à côté d'elle, au pire (ou au mieux) elle serait seule. Les élèves avaient déjà plus ou moins des binômes, et s'installaient au fur et à mesure. Quand il ne resta plus que quelques places, elle fut bien forcée de retirer son sac et de couper sa musique. Quand elle vit le petit brun aux yeux froids, elle se fit violence, et lâcha au passage un « Salut, tu peux t'assoir ici si tu n'as pas d'autres places. ». Elle se figea en se demandant pourquoi elle avait fait cela. L'autre la détaillait de haut en bas, enfin elle avait l'impression. Le silence s'éternisa, elle le soutenait droit dans les yeux, légèrement crispée. Il finit par poser son sac et lança juste « Ok. » avant de venir s'installer. Si sa respiration se débloqua, son cœur mit un peu plus de temps à se clamer. Putain, ce qu'elle haïssait parler à des inconnus, mais bon s'était pour sa future paix après tout. Au moins, ses yeux étaient restés impassibles, du moins en avait-elle l'impression.

Le « cours » de présentation de déroula, distribution des emplois du temps, lecture du règlement, et autres modalités tout aussi inintéressantes qu'inutile. Le seul moment où Minami leva la tête fut pour écouter les présentations des nouveaux. Ainsi tête de cheval s'appelait Jean, la petite blonde Christa, la grande brune Ymir et le trio Eren, Armin et Mikasa. Son nouveau voisin de table se leva à son tour et se présenta, aussi froidement que le laissait penser son attitude. « Bonjour, je m'appelle Livaï Ackermann. Ravi. » et il se rassit. Elle passa le reste de sa matinée à dessiner au grès de son imagination, retranscrivant les portraits des animaux de son ranch.

La première remarque qu'il s'était fait en la voyant pour la première fois, c'est-à-dire quand elle lui adressa la parole, fut de se demander pourquoi l'emmerdait-on si tôt un jour de rentrée. Maintenant il savait pourquoi, elle tenait à sa tranquillité, et avait l'air d'avoir cerné son caractère si…bavard. La voyant très concentrée, Livaï se pencha très légèrement afin d'apercevoir le travail de sa voisine de table et se dit qu'elle dessinait bien, cela lui rappelait sa cousine, artiste à ses heures perdues, puis il la détailla quelque peu, la trouvant agréable à regarder, il ne fallait pas le cacher…

La sonnerie retentie, et tous les élèves se levèrent d'un même mouvement afin de quitter la classe. Quand Livaï se leva, il remarqua tout de suite…. « Tiens c'est rare de voir des personnes plus petites que moi ici » et de même chez Minami qui se fit la réflexion suivante : « Et non raté, il est un peu plus grand que toi, dommage ». Cette dernière pensée lui arracha un léger sourire en coin, que Livaï remarqua vite. Il ne se fit pas prier :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien

-R…rien, laisse tomber, fit Minami, surprise de cette prise de parole si soudaine

-Ok. » Et il sorti, souriant intérieurement de son petit effet.

La semaine se passa, et Livaï remarqua très vite que Minami était exclusivement seule, et que cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger le moins du monde, il ne s'en soucia guère par ailleurs, lui aussi aimant la solitude. De son côté, Minami appréciait également son voisin de table, en échangeant quelques mots rapidement, ils se mirent d'accord de s'asseoir l'un à côté de l'autre au possible, car comme on dit « Le silence est d'or. »… Elle remarqua également que son voisin de table ne supportait pas la poussière et la saleté de manière générale. Toutes ses affaires étaient impeccables, et il avait déjà fait plusieurs remarque sur l'hygiène douteuse du lycée (qui pourtant semblait très propre à Minami).Mis à part cela, la pensée de la jeune brune se confirma vis-à-vis du jeune Jaeger, incapable de passer deux heures calme, il fallait toujours qu'il se batte avec Jean, ou ait des éclats de voix intempestifs, elle faillit s'énerver pour de bon, lorsque qu'il s'était levé en classe, se plaignant haut et fort de l'interrogation de culture générale prévu pour la semaine suivante. Heureusement le remis très vite à sa place…par deux heures de colle…Pour « Bien commencer l'année » avait-elle dit, ce qui fit sourire de vengeance la plus petite.

La fin de la semaine arriva vite, et le week-end se fit comme à son habitude, quelques devoirs en plus par rapport aux deux mois précédents.


	2. Chapter 2 Malade

Hello, toi, personne qui te balade sur ce chapitre. Avant tout gomen pour chapitre précédent, que j'ai balancé sans intro ^^ Cela ne reproduira pas, mais voilà le premier chapitre de la première fanfic ne peut être parfait, et ça évidement dans le chapitre également :) Bref! Je cesse de t'embêter plus longtemps, et de toute manière si ça se trouve, tu es déjà entrain de lire en ayant skyppé l'intro xD Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lundi suivant, Minami retourna en cour, comme à son habitude, parapluie à la main. Elle savait d'avance ce que le cours de français d'Erwin allait lui réserver. En effet, le professeur de français était le seul qu'elle savait autoriser à appeler par son prénom, étant, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, un grand ami de son père. Pour en revenir à ses premiers propos, elle savait pertinemment qu'Erwin demanderait à ses élèves un exposé de groupe afin de se présenter, et de resserrer les liens amicaux dans la classe. Il pouvait se faire par groupe d et consistait en la présentation de la vie de chacun. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Minami le faisait toujours avec Sasha, son amie qui avait malheureusement déménagé. Elle pensa cependant à simplement se porter malade le jour de l'oral, rien de bien compliqué.

Tout en y songeant fortement, elle alla s'assoir au fond de sa classe pour commencer à suivre le cours d'anglais avec Mr. Pixis, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un nouveau semblait-il. L'air d'avoir la cinquantaine, chauve, le regard légèrement vitreux, mais avec beaucoup d'expérience, pourquoi pas, à voir ce qu'il pouvait apporter. Ce n'est qu'après 10 minutes de cours que Minami percuta…Livaï n'était pas là ! Elle regarda rapidement autour d'elle, voir s'il avait finalement trouvé meilleure place, mais non il était bel et bien absent…Finalement elle haussa les épaules, et recommença à prendre note du cours, quand même pas mal ennuyant. Ce n'était pas que le passé économique de l'Angleterre ne l'intéressait pas…mais presque….

La fin du cours sonna, et se fut de même pour le reste de la journée, Livaï était introuvable. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et se perdant dans la pluie qui tombait par grosses gouttes, le tout attisé d'un vent relativement violent, elle pensa que Livaï était peut-être tombé malade par ce temps affreux qui durait depuis le samedi, ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs empêchée de sortir les chevaux. Le plus embêtant était pour Shiva, son destrier personnel. Elle adorait l'appeler comme cela, en raison de sa stature d'étalon et de sa morphologie épaisse et lourde, rappelant les destriers du Moyen-Age. Elle se rappela dans la foulée qu'il allait être infect pour ne pas être sorti depuis 3 jours maintenant…Elle soupira, et attendit la fin du cours en dessinant.

Quand arriva l'heure de français, au passage la dernière heure de la journée, elle fut quelque peu décontenancée lorsque que le professeur annonça que les exposés se feraient uniquement par deux, et ce avec la personne avoisinante. Elle ne fit aucune remarque, sachant d'ores et déjà qu'il serait inutile de discuter avec son professeur de français… Elle vain tout de même à la fin du cours :

« Monsieur ?

Oui, Minami, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

Et bien en fait, tel que vous l'avez énoncé, je suis censée faire mon exposé avec Livaï, or je ne sais pas quand celui-ci reviendra.

Livaï, Livaï...Ah oui ! Le petit nouveau ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas encore assimilé toutes les nouvelles recrues de cette année ! D'ailleurs, il me semble plus petit que toi, non ?

Non, désolé, il reste plus grand, et de dix bons centimètres je pense, répondit-elle en souriant

Je vois ! Pour ce qui est de cette histoire d'exposé, tu sais comment je fonctionne, tape déjà ta partie, nous verrons lorsqu'il reviendra, et par ailleurs, tu peux m'appeler Erwin, depuis le temps !

D'accord, Erwin, je vous remercie, fit-elle en hochant la tête, bonne fin de journée !

A toi aussi ! »

La semaine se déroula à nouveau, et comme cela allait être le cas tout au long de l'année, Jean se prit trois heures de colle suite à une altercation avec Eren, Mikasa le calma d'ailleurs d'un bon coup de poing sur le crâne. Lorsque le vendredi arriva, Livaï refit son apparition. Il s'assit, et Minami arriva à sa suite. Etant occupé à sortir ses affaires, il ne la remarqua même pas. Ayant la mémoire longue, elle décida de se venger pour la semaine passée :

« Alors de retour du royaume des morts ? » chuchota-t-elle, peut-être un peu plus près qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Enfin, la distance convenait encore, jusqu'à ce que Livaï relève la tête, relativement brusquement, ayant été surpris par la soudaine voix près de lui. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, à quelque chose comme 5cm l'un de l'autre. Tandis que lui garda un sang-froid exemplaire, limite glaçant, Minami rougit plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et recula sous la surprise.

« Alors, fit-il en reprenant le même ton que Minami, on n'arrive plus à se retenir de rougir ? »

Elle se renfrogna et finit par s'assoir sans un regard, les bras croisés. Elle avait raté son effet, et de surcroît, Livaï avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Elle crut même entre apercevoir un léger sourire en coin de sa part.…Le cour passa, et quand la pause arriva, le brun l'interpella.

« Oy, gamine !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, répliqua-t-elle en plantant son regard dans le sien

\- Tsk, je t'appelle comme je le souhaite, de toute manière tu ne jamais dis ton nom, alors tant pis pour toi.

\- C'est vrai que demander doit représenter un effort sur humain pour toi…M'enfin passons..., elle appuya d'autant plus son regard, avec une lueur de défi.

\- Bon alors, tu vas finir par le lâcher, ton prénom ? Ou bien il faut que j'emploi d'autres…méthodes ? »

Cette fois, ce fut à lui de la regarder, avec un regard lourd de sous-entendu, un de ceux qu'il savait si bien faire et qui avaient toujours un effet…Foudroyant…Par ailleurs, ledit effet ne se fit pas prier, entant donné que Minami rougit violement et détourna le regard. Elle lâcha en « Kuso » en marmonnant avant de reprendre contenance et de retrouver le regard de Livaï.

« Minami. Voilà tu es content ?

-…

-Et sinon tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi tu m'as interpellé à la fin ? Ce n'était pas juste pour choper mon prénom je présume ?

-Bien sûr que non, t'es la seule qui n'est pas trop chiante ici et je dois rattraper mes cours.

-…Je vais tenter de prendre ça pour un compliment… »

Elle réfléchit un moment, peut-être plus que nécessaire en voyant le nain s'énerver d'impatience devant elle, avant de lâcher sa réponse.

« Bon, c'est d' accord, je suppose que de toutes manières je n'ai pas trop le choix. Mais pas ce soir, j'ai des choses à faire. Je viendrais te chercher chez toi demain, vers 8h. Je suppose que tu as une photocopieuse, j'apporterais les cours.

-Comment tu sais où j'habite ?

-Tsk, lâcha-t-elle passablement irrité, je te propose mes services et tu te permets encore des remarques ? Baka…Je ne sais pas où t'habites, mais tu vas devoir cracher le morceau, car vu où moi j'habite, à moins d'avoir une connaissance parfaite de la région, je ne pense pas que tu arrives à venir chez moi seul.

-…Soit. J'habite au centre-ville, juste en face du café Marco. Je serais là. A demain.

\- D'accord, présente-toi devant l'immeuble s'il te plaît. A demain. »

En disant cela, une idée avait germé dans l'esprit de la plus petite. Un détail lui était revenu…Livaï était maniaque…Et de par sa vie à la ferme, forcément, elle sentait que cela allait le ravir…Un sourire sadique naquît au coin de ses lèvres et elle opta pour un autre moyen de transport que le vélo, histoire de se marrer un bon coup.

* * *

On peut toujours se marrer un bon coup avec de l'imagination...J'offre un cookie fait maison à celui/celle qui trouvera quel coup Minami a-t-elle préparé :3 Au fait, ça vous plaît au moins ?

Sinon au passage, ce chapitre a été publié tôt en raison de ma bourde du premier chapitre (douée ou douée ?), mais il y aura normalement un chapitre/semaine :)


	3. Chapter 3 Surprise

_Oayo ! Comment ça va ? Nouveau chapitre ? Oui,non ? Cookie?_

* * *

Samedi matin. 8h moins 5min.

Il était habillé simplement, vêtu d'un jean simple et d'un T-shirt bleu vert sombre, ce qui faisait ressortir ses yeux métalliques, même si se sont le genre de détails dont il ne se souciait guère. Il avait posé son vélo contre le mur de son immeuble et attendait ,avec son sac de cours, une jeune étudiante censée lui permettre de rattraper les cours qu'il avait manqué étant malade, à cause de « ce foutu temps de merde » de cette nouvelle région. Le changement avait été brusque, et il l'avait mal supporté, cependant il savait que cela ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt. Il fut arraché à sa réflexion lorsqu'il entendit des pas résonner sur les dalles de sa rue…Des pas ? Quel étrange son pour des pas ! Ils résonnaient fort, comme si la « chose » entrain de marcher pesait plusieurs centaines de kilo, et d'ailleurs cette chose semblait avoir…4 pieds ? A un rythme plutôt mélodieux du-t-il avouer, il l'entendit s'approcher…Clop-Clop-Clop-Clop…Il percuta au moment où « il » tourna au coin de la rue et déboucha dans l'angle de vision de Livaï. « Un cheval ? M-Mais…Putain c'est Minami dessus ? Bordel ! ». En effet, Minami arrivait simplement à cru, munie d'un long stick et d'une simple cordelette autour du cou de l'équidé, qui semblait plutôt petit (faut croire que tout le monde est petit ici) mais malgré tout très imposant…Il devait trôner à près d'1m55 et possédait de long crins lui arrivant au niveau de ses larges épaules, voir en dessous. Il avait également les membres poilus, cachant ses sabots et une queue très fournie, qui tombait derrière une croupe ronde et bombée, de deux couleurs différentes, noir et blanche, tout comme les tâches qui recouvraient l'ensemble de son corps, avec une dominance de noir. Ce qui le marqua furent tout de même ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un noir très profond, se confondant presque avec la pupille. Il se rappela tout de même qu'il n'aimait pas du tout les chevaux, qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient sales !

De son côté, Minami était entièrement satisfaite de son effet. « Enfin, réussi ! Il aura fallu que je sorte le grand jeu, m'enfin, passons ! Regardez moi plutôt la magnifique tête qu'il tire!» Quand elle fut assez proche, elle flatta l'encolure de son cheval et descendit pour saluer son camarade de classe.

« Salut ! fit-elle plutôt enjouée.

-Salut, répondit-il en reprenant son air neutre que l'on connait si bien, c'est quoi _ça_ ? »

Minami piqua immédiatement un fard. Qu'ont l'insulte, qu'on la méprise, elle s'en foutait royalement par contre elle ne supportait pas qu'on traite son cheval de la sorte, c'était un être vivant, et elle s'en occupait depuis sa naissance tout de même…

« Alors déjà, tu vas calmer tes ardeurs et témoigner du respect à Shiva, c'est clair ? Après, on pourra peut-être discuter. Lâcha-t-elle froidement, en reculant vers son étalon.

-Tsk, je n'ai que faire de ta bestiole, compris ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que j'ai vexé ta peluche ?

-Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dit la peluche...» marmonna-t-elle

Elle savait qu'un de ses défauts était qu'elle réagissait très, voir trop vite quand on s'en prenait à quelqu'un qu'elle apprécie. Cependant s'en fut trop. Armé de sa badine de dressage, elle envoya une première décharge d'énergie vers l'arrière de son cheval, sans le toucher, et qui, parfaitement concentré parti d'un galop, certes petit, mais extrêmement puissant en raison de sa morphologie épaisse et du bruit de ses sabots sur les dalles en pierre. Il parcouru rapidement la distance qui le séparait de Livaï qui avait blêmit en voyant les 650kg de muscles arriver tout droit sur lui, et ne vit pas Minami, à l'arrière qui envoya un second ordre à distance, en levant les bras au ciel. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, et Shiva pila juste de devant Livaï et se leva de toute sa hauteur, envoyant ses crins et ses fanons voler avec lui, dans ce qui sembla être la démonstration de toute sa puissance. Devant les antérieurs qui battait devant, ou plutôt au-dessus de lui, Livaï recula vivement craignant pour sa vie, et finit le cul à terre, brusquement. Finalement l'étalon revainc à terre et retourna près de sa cavalière, qui toisait à présent Livaï d'un air méprisant. Elle s'approcha de lui, toujours au sol, essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans la suite d'événements.

« Bien, maintenant que tu as vu de quoi _peluche_ était capable, je te prierais d'aller soigneusement de faire foutre, et pour tes cours, je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire, mais évidemment tu te démerderas avec ça », fit-elle en balançant un tas de photocopie sur le petit brun.

Elle avait songé, à prendre les photocopies avec elle, en se disant qu'il serait plus simple de les avoir directement. Elle avait visiblement eu raison…Sur ce, elle se retourna et, sans un regard, se dirigea vers Shiva, qui l'attendait paisiblement, observant ce qui se trouvait autours de lui. De son côté, Livaï, reçu de plein fouet la déclaration de Minami, et la regarda, impuissant, se diriger vers son destrier. Elle monta souplement sur son dos, et reparti, d'un pas vif, et sans appel.

Il remonta dans son appartement quelques 5min plus tard, toujours relativement sonné, mais avec la totalité des feuilles qu'il avait rapidement ramassées avant qu'elles ne s'envolent. Le rattrapage des cours lui pris la matinée, et quand 13h sonna, son ventre le rappela à l'ordre. Il se leva de mauvaise grâce vers la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose, sachant pertinemment que ses parents ne rentreraient pas avant trois jours, à cause d'une conférence dans le sud du pays. Il fit également la longue et pertinente réflexion qu'il avait été excessivement con avec Minami avant. « Putain, je suis quand même un sacré boulet quand je mis met, faut que je fasse gaffe, c'est la première personne qui me parle depuis un bon bout de temps, hormis mes parents… » énonça-t-il tout haut.

C'est en rangeant les copies sur son bureau qu'il remarqua quelque chose. Un portefeuille…Celui de Minami…Il y avait son adresse avec également…Un idée s'imposa d'elle-même, et il alla dans la foulée taper l'adresse sur Google Map. Il tomba sur un ranch équestre, à 5km du centre-ville, ce qui expliqua pourquoi elle était venue à cheval ce matin. Dans sa précipitation, il en oubliait même temporairement son léger a priori des chevaux.

Plus tard il se décida à prendre son vélo et à partir en direction du seul ranch équestre dans un périmètre de 100km, sans oublier le portefeuille, et ses excuses qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de formuler dans sa tête. Et pourtant dieu sait qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre !

* * *

 _-Tsk. Depuis quand je n'aime pas les chevaux moi? Faudrait peut être arrêter de me prendre pour un con._

 _-ça va! Il me fallait bien quelque chose pour faire avancer l'histoire :/_

 _-Gamine va. *sors*_

 _-...bref. Sinon, toi lecteur qui vient de finir ce chapitre, ça t'a plu ? Fait le moi savoir :p_


	4. Chapter 4 Tsk des chevaux

Hey ! Désolé pour l'absence ^^' les cours tout ça...mais maintenant que l'arrêt des notes est passé, je vais pouvoir me replonger dedans et à fond !

Par ailleurs je noie de cookies au chocolat Sar5ita pour ces commentaires, qui font franchement très chaud au coeur ! MERCHI, et je prend note :p je vais essayer de publier + souvent, je ne me sens pas encore de faire des chaps plus longs pour une première ^^ Breeeeeeeeef je vous laisse, et attend vos avis, bons comme mauvais !

* * *

Au cours de sa « ballade » à vélo, plusieurs fois ses pensées dérivèrent, comme lorsqu'il s'était fait la réflexion, qu'après coup, le cheval semblait parfaitement propre quand il l'avait vu arriver, avant…l'incident. C'est vrai que pour lui, un cheval est toujours couvert de terre, de crottin, et…et au final, il se dit qu'il n'avait en réalité jamais côtoyé de chevaux pour cette raison…Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la route. Quelques 15min plus tard, son esprit se déroba à nouveau à la route, et il se rappela, un peu douloureusement, du départ de Minami, puis rougit violemment. En effet, sa dérive lui avait honteusement rappelé, que même dans cette situation critique, lorsqu'elle avait tourné le dos, il avait encore réussi à poser son regard…sur ses fesses…Non pas qu'elles n'étaient agréables, mais il se sentait mal d'avoir des pensées comme celle-là, surtout vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, qui devait sans aucun doute lui en vouloir à mort. Voyant qu'il arrivait en vue de la ferme, il reprit contenance et par la même occasion son masque froid dont il avait l'habitude.

Il arriva devant un grand portail métallique, avec au-dessus marqué « Ranch du Palmoisier » comme il était indiqué sur l'adresse de Minami. Le portail étant ouvert, il entra dans une cour dallée de pierres claires, juste en face d'une grande grange, qui s'avéra être en réalité une écurie. Il passa dans l'allée centrale, bordée de box de part et d'autre. Il y vit un grand nombre d'équidés, tous différents. Il ne s'y connaissait absolument pas, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en détailler certains. Allant du petit poney de 80cm, totalement noir, à un gigantesque cheval de sport, très fin, et d'un orange-brun soutenu, en passant par un cheval bien plus petit, jaune et noir, aux crins coupés à la brosse, il y en avait vraiment pour tous les goûts. Il se surpris même à trouver un cheval noir, relativement grand, aux crins ondulés, très agréable à regarder. Il avait un regard très fier et intelligent. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il continua sa route en se faisant une autre remarque. En effet, il nota que l'allée était en réalité très propre pour une écurie, un peu de poussière de foin à la rigueur. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs entreposé au fond de l'écurie, proprement, en grosses bottes entassées les unes sur les autres. Il passa ensuite devant ce qui semblait être un bureau. Il regarda un peu à l'intérieur, le devant de celui-ci étant agrémenté d'une fenêtre en plexiglas. Il était décoré de flots, coupes, et photos en tout genre. Evidement que des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il remarqua cependant sur une coupe « Minami Ito- Championnats de dressage interdistricts 2013 ». Il se détourna une nouvelle fois du bureau, pour se diriger enfin vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Il déboucha dehors sur quelques boxes de part et autres, autour de ce qu'il définit comme étant une aire de pansage fermée, avec à droite, une série d'anneaux pour y accrocher les chevaux, où il y pendait encore un licol en cuir par ailleurs suivit d'une large porte coulissante, et de l'autre, une aire surement attribuée à la douche des chevaux. Un hennissement le fit sursauter et il se dirigea sur la droite, derrière le mur avec les anneaux. La porte devait faire environ 1m60 (merci les gars), et derrière, un manège où se diffusait une douce musique, très mélodieuse. Il se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être y trouver quelqu'un qui lui indiquerai où se trouve Minami…

Il n'eut pas besoin de la chercher plus longtemps. En effet, lorsque qu'il entra, il l'aperçu, au fond du manège, sur le même cheval que ce matin. Sauf que cette fois ci, ce dernier arborait fièrement une longue natte qui parcourait toute son encolure, légèrement arquée. La cavalière accompagnait son destrier dans un galop souple, tout en rebond et retenue dans une selle aux longs quartiers descendant, les mains occupées par un étrange filet aux deux mors, et par voie de conséquent, deux paires de rênes. Le tapis se trouvant en dessous de la selle offrait une magnifique bleu nuit, contrastant avec la blancheur des poils de l'étalon, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste, au vu de sa tenue ronde et parfaitement équilibrée. Mais ce qui retint le plus le regard du brun fut la cavalière. Celle-ci, coiffée d'une bombe, avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval, laissant ainsi leur volume s'exprimer au travers de ses reflets rouges. Minami était encrée dans la selle et offrait une vue que Livaï trouva magnifique malgré lui, tant il observait la courbure de son dos, ses mains qui semblait à peine tenir la bouche de son cheval, et son bassin qui ondulait en terminant par ses jambes, qui effleurirent à peine les flancs noirs et blancs, lorsqu'elle lui demanda un changement de pied, parfaitement et souplement exécuté.

Il resta de marbre, surtout pour éviter d'avoir la bouche grande ouverte comme un con, n'empêche...Lui qui était le premier à dire que les cavaliers étaient soit des nanas qui pétaient bien trop haut pour leur cul, ou du contraire de rustres paysans sans savoir vivre, et à clamer haut et fort que les chevaux n'avaient aucune grâce ou élégance, faut dire qu'il s'était bien mais alors bien gouré ! Et en beauté s'il vous plaît ! Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire que ce qui se déroulait devant lui manquait de grâce, et par-dessus tout, il ne pouvait « ranger » Minami dans aucune des deux catégories…Il s'en voulu encore plus et se fit tout petit (encore plus que d'habitude) pour ne pas déconcentrer la cavalière qui ne l'avait pas encore remarquée.

Lorsque la musique s'arrêta en douceur, Minami repassa au pas progressivement et rendit les rênes à Shiva, qui s'entendit de tout son long pour s'étirer de l'exercice précédent. C'est à ce moment que Minami faillit tomber de sa monture quand elle vit une ombre dans le coin du manège. Il n'aurait normalement dû n'y avoir personne, sa mère donnait cour dans la carrière à l'arrière du manège, et son père est aux champs pour encore 2 bonnes heures au moins !

« C- C'est qui ? fit-elle en plissant les yeux

-C'est moi…Livaï ! » répondit-il en sortant de sa cachette d'ombre

Minami se détendit un instant, puis se renferma aussi tôt. Que faisait-il ici ? Et comment diable avait-il eu son adresse ? Elle décida de jouer la carte du mépris, n'ayant pas encore digéré les récents événements.

« A, c'est _toi_ , qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et puis, ma _peluche_ ne te dégoûte plus ? Ou tu as vomi trois fois en venant ici ? »

Livaï accusa le coup sans broncher, il s'y était attendu, après tout elle n'était pas la seule à savoir cerner les gens et Livaï avait bien compris que sous ses airs froids et éloignés, se trouvait en réalité une jeune fille très expressive avec malgré tout, une réflexion et une mémoire longue.

« Je suis venu te rendre ton portefeuille, tu l'as laissé tomber ce matin avec…les autres feuilles.

-Merci. C'est tout ? Tu aurais pu attendre lundi pour me le rendre, les 5km aller-retour n'étaient vraiment pas utiles, surtout si en plus tu dois te violenter pour voir les chevaux.

-Tsk. Arrête ça maintenant.

\- Arrêter quoi ? C'est vrai non ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ce matin ? Ou tout du moins ton regard, qui lui ne trompe pas.

-…Je suis venu m'excuser aussi.

-A bon ? Et en quel honneur daignerais-tu m'accorder tes excuses ?

-Putain, fait pas chier avec tes formules là. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il m'a pris de venir. Et putain non, j'ai pas vomi trois fois en venant, arrête tes conneries maintenant. Fait chier. »

Elle laissa un blanc flotter entre eux deux afin de pouvoir capter son regard. Cela marcha très bien, elle réussit à le soutenir pendant longtemps. Elle essayait de déterminer s'il mentait ou non. Au bout d'un moment, et à la vue du regard assassin auquel elle avait droit, elle pensa et confirma que non. Cependant elle voulait être sûre.

« Soit. Je veux bien te croire, mais ça ne justifie tout de même pas un si long trajet.

-…

-Je veux bien te proposer quelque chose pour enterrer la hache de guerre.

-…c'est quoi, demanda-t-il avec un soupçon de méfiance

-Ben de base, je t'aurais proposé un petit cours privé à cheval pour te faire ravaler ta rancœur, mais je ne veux pas te traumatiser de suite. Alors pour le moment, tu vas m'aider à prendre soin de Shiva, il a énormément travaillé aujourd'hui, et après tu m'accompagnera à l'intérieur pour travailler sur l'exposé d'Erwin.

-Je crois que je n'ai de toute manière pas le choix. Bon, d'accord. Et c'est quoi cette histoire d'exposé ?

-C'est vrai tu n'étais pas là ! Juste un petit exposé de présentation à faire en binôme pour le français, rien de bien méchant. Finit-elle en posant pied à terre. »

Livaï voulut sortir du manège mais Minami l'interpella et lui tendit les rênes de Shiva. Il prit les lanières en cuir, tout en essayant de ne pas en faire tomber une des 4…comment Minami avait-elle réussi à se dépêtrer avec tout ça dans les mains ? C'est la question qu'il lui posa tandis qu'elle s'afférait à dessangler, desserrer la muserolle et autres gourmettes, remonter ses étriers…. Elle lui répondit que c'était simplement une question d'habitude et d'expérience, ce qui demandait un grand doigté très délicat. Livaï resta de marbre, mais faillit sourire à cette mention, il pensa à quelle autre circonstance pouvait servir un « délicat doigté » …Éloignant très vite cette pensée obscène, il se retourna vers le cheval qui le regardait, la tête au même niveau que la sienne. Il avait l'air très joueur celui-là, une curiosité forte et de l'intelligence s'en démarquaient également.

Par la suite ils passèrent une bonne demi-heure à nettoyer Shiva de fond en comble, dans le but premier d'enlever toute trace de transpiration. Ensuite Minami lui offrit quelques étirements et le ramena dans un pré, avec deux autres chevaux. Elle lui expliqua qu'il vivait avec eux depuis 2 ans maintenant, deux « hongres » (mâles castrés), avec qui il s'entendait à merveille, malgré son caractère de cochon finit. « Ça me rappelle quelqu'un… » fit-elle avec malice. Livaï fit la moue et la suivit à l'intérieur de sa maison. Ils travaillèrent enfin en bonne entente sur l'exposé d'Erwin et Livaï finit par vouloir rentrer chez lui, après avoir décliné l'invitation de Minami.

« Désolé, je suis seul à la maison pour quelques jours, du coup, je préfère éviter de trop sortir, et j'ai encore d'autres devoirs à finir, j'aimerais être chez moi avant la tombée de la nuit. Mais merci, une autre fois certainement ! »

Elle acquiesça et le raccompagna jusqu'au portail.

« Merci d'être venu cette après-midi, ça…m'a fait plaisir. Vraiment. »

Elle avait ajouté cela comme si elle ne trouvait pas ses paroles assez sincères, ce qui perturba beaucoup Livaï, venant d'une personne avec un caractère explosif comme celui-là.

« De rien, il faudra que je revienne, ce que tu m'as appris sur les chevaux aujourd'hui m'a beaucoup intéressé, je ne savais pas que c'était si complexe de s'occuper de ses…équidés ! »

Il avait prêté attention aux mots qu'il avait employé durant toute la demi-journée, il aurait été désolant de tout gâcher pour un mot mal choisi, surtout maintenant !

Sur ce, ils se saluèrent et se dire à la prochaine fois, c'est-à-dire dans deux jours, lundi 8h.

* * *

VOILA fin de chapitre, dites moi tout TOUT TOUT ! Et je vais de ce pas continuer à écrire x)


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Birthday

_Bon. Il est minuit, et je crois que je ne suis pas près de dormir, donc du coup voilà, chapitre :x breeeef je vais vous laisser lire :p_

* * *

Le réveil fut étrangement normal pour Minami ce lundi matin de décembre. Cela faisait maintenant 3 mois qu'une routine, simple mais agréable, avait pris place dans son quotidien. La semaine, elle se rendait au lycée, et attendait Livaï qui arrivait toujours pile à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre ce genre de calculs, vu la distance qui séparait le ranch du lycée, par contre pour ce qui était de lui, qui habitait à 5min…Plus simple n'est-ce pas ? La semaine se déroulait sans encombre le plus souvent. Les profs n'avaient rien à dire, lui comme elle ne posait aucuns problèmes, répondaient aux questions posées, faisaient leur devoir, et avaient des moyennes plus que respectables. Ils ne discutaient que rarement avec les autres élèves, même s'ils s'entendaient avec Ymir et Christa, elles étaient toujours ensembles de toute manière. D'autres élèves étaient à éviter par contre…. « Les pros du commérage » comme aimait les appeler Minami, Livaï préférait « les emmerdeurs de première » ce qui faisait bien rire la jeune brune. Le plus souvent, ils étaient ensembles. Ils pouvaient très bien se séparer, cela ne dérangeait ni l'un ni l'autre…du moins en apparence. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps côte à côte, n'ayant pas forcément le besoin de parler pour autant. Le silence était d'or et ils se sentaient très bien à vaquer à leurs occupations, sans piper le moindre mot dans un non bruit pas le moins du monde oppressant, juste relaxant. Sinon lorsqu'ils parlaient, c'étaient souvent pour discuter des cours, ou de sujets simples. Ils leur arrivaient souvent de divaguer sur des sujets intéressants et bien plus vastes comme l'univers, ou autre.

Quant aux week-ends, eux aussi avaient pris leur routine. Il arrivait au deux jeunes de se voir, pour les cours, Livaï refusant cependant catégoriquement qu'ils se voient le vendredi soir. Minami n'avait pas insisté sur ce point, mais sa curiosité était toujours présente, quoi qu'elle n'en montrât rien. En effet, chaque fin de semaine, elle remarquait que Livaï cachait tant bien que mal la tension qui s'emparait de lui tout au long de la journée, et lorsque le soir venait, il semblait porter tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Si les professeurs ne voyaient rien, c'est bien parce qu'il fallait le côtoyer un minimum, hormis quoi les personnes le regardant se heurtaient uniquement à un visage impassible et désespérément froid. Seul son regard traduisait son mal-être omniprésent en ces vendredis soirs…Pour le reste, Livaï avait catégoriquement refusé d'apprendre à monter à cheval, sous prétexte « qu'il détestait se salir », cependant cela ne l'empêchait pas d'aider Minami dans ses tâches à la ferme, après leurs nombreux travaux de groupes…En effet les enseignants s'en donnaient à cœur joie, entre les différents exposés, devoirs maisons, affiches pour des projets qui concernaient le lycée…Par ailleurs, cette tâche était bien souvent attribuée à Minami, en raison de ses qualités en dessin. Minami se rappelait parfaitement du lundi suivant le premier week-end où Livaï l'avait aidée. Le matin de cette première journée de cours, il s'était plaint sans retenue de « l'odeur dégueulasse de crottin qui lui avait collé à la peau le dimanche ». Cela lui avait apparemment valu trois douches…et après il osait prétendre qu'il n'était pas maniaque, à peine à cheval sur le ménage.

Et aujourd'hui s'annonçait une semaine comme les autres…A ce point ? Non, surtout quand elle remarqua que dans son agenda, il y avait une mention très particulière…En effet la page du vendredi avait été dédiée à un chibi de Livaï, soufflant sur des bougies ! Et oui en cette fin de semaine se tiendrait l'anniversaire de l'homme le plus blasé du lycée ! Pour cette date qu'elle avait eue tant de mal à lui soutirer, un sourire sadique s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle avait déjà prévu le cadeau parfait pour lui...Le week-end arriva si lentement que Minami désespérait d'enfin pouvoir mettre en place son projet et, en un énième soupire tenta de se concentrer sur le dernier cours de la semaine. Il faut dire que les cours d'économies l'ennuyaient à un point certain, comme une bonne partie de la classe par ailleurs…Seul ce blondinet d'Armin était comme toujours concentré au plus haut point. Au fond de la classe, Eren se battait à moitié avec Jean, qui tentait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait de rester discret, de même que Mikasa qui contenait tant bien que mal son envie de calmer les deux jeunes gens. Ce fut cependant le professeur qui s'en chargea, à grand recours d'heures de colles pour les deux énergumènes. C'est également à ce moment que la cloche retentit, pour la fin de la semaine. Minami s'empressa de ranger ses affaires et déguerpit de la salle, bien avant que Livaï n'eut le temps de l'arrêter. Elle resta fixée sur son objectif premier, sans laisser la moindre chance à une quelconque forme de stresse le temps de s'installer, elle allait jouer gros sur ce coup-là ! Elle s'arrêta un instant au niveau des casiers, avisa celui de Livaï, inspira profondément, regarda alternativement une lettre blanche ornée de petits dessins en tout genre, entre autres un gâteau surmonté de bougies, et un croquis de Livaï. Elle glissa rapidement la lettre sans se poser plus de question et en entendant les élèves arriver dans le couloir, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, puis s'en alla sans un regard en arrière.

De ce fait elle ne vit pas un nain au cheveux rasés l'observant en approchant des casiers. S'il avait renoncé à lui parler, il avait clairement eu le temps de la voir poser une lettre dans son casier…Il allait ouvrir ledit casier lorsqu'il entendit une voix derrière lui.

« Alors quoi, t'a pas réussi à retenir ta petite protégée ? Pourtant elle avait pas l'air dans son assiette, faut croire que tu ne lui réussis pas ! »

Il se retourna vivement, s'apprêtant à frapper, cependant il retint son coup voyant un grand châtain avec une tête qui ressemblait étrangement à celle d'un équidé…

« Jean, t'en a pas marre de ramener ta sale gueule dans les affaires des autres ? D'ailleurs pourquoi tu me parles ? J'ai pas le souvenir de t'en avoir accordé l'autorisation.

-Je parle encore à qui je veux face de corbeau. Et là actuellement je te parle parce que je l'ai décidé. Alors tu vas me répondre ? Pourquoi tu passes autant de temps avec cette asociale ?

\- Tsk. Tu sais quoi Jean, ferme là et retourne te battre comme le gamin que tu es avec Eren, au moins t'amusera la galerie et t'arrêtera de m'emmerder pour rien. »

Livaï se retourna, et souhaita que l'affaire en reste là avant qu'il ne commette un meurtre en bonne et due forme, ses nerfs étant déjà à vifs…Il faut dire que face de cheval était très doué pour l'irriter au plus haut point, et ce depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, depuis la primaire en fait. Il ne comptait d'ailleurs plus le nombre de raclées qu'il lui avait infligé, pourtant Jean revenait à la charge, encore et toujours, inlassablement…. Comme prévu Jean avisa la nuque du jeune homme, bien plus petit que lui, et tenta une attaque par l'arrière, en retenant sa respiration sous la concentration soudaine. Quand il reprit son souffle, ce fut au sol, les membres bloqués, et un sourire narquois au-dessus de son visage.

« Allons, allons Jean, tu ne pensais tout de même pas à tenter quoi que ce soit ? Je t'ai déjà assez remis en place au collège, il serait temps de grandir un peu, ou au moins d'arrêter de jouer dans la cour des grands… »

Le concerné ne répondit rien, et se contenta tout juste de tenter de tuer Livaï par le regard. C'était sans compter des prunelles grises et froides qui lui firent détourner les yeux sans même le vouloir.

« C'est bon lâche moi crétin.

-Te lâcher ? Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu es venu, et j'aviserais à ce moment. Je te conseil de te bouger, ton image est en train d'en prendre un coup, vu la quantité de regard autour de nous. »

En effet, il y avait déjà foule, et bien entendu, portables à l'appuis…Jean tenta à nouveau de le défier du regard, et maintint le contact un peu plus longtemps cette fois. Malgré tout il se senti très vite entrain de céder et de ce fait fini par cracher à mi-voix, hors de portée des oreilles et téléphones indiscrets.

« …Tu ne t'ai jamais intéressé à personne depuis qu'on se connait. Alors, je voulais savoir ce que tu lui trouvais à cette nana. C'est tout, maintenant lâche moi. »

Livaï resta momentanément sans voix, puis relâcha inconsciemment son étreinte. Il se leva et ajouta, tout autant pour Jean que pour lui, « Très bonne question. ». Reprenant contenance, il lâcha à un niveau sonore bien plus élevé cette fois, à l'adresse des adolescents de bien vouloir « déguerpir d'ici, parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Par ailleurs, si la moindre vidéo se retrouve en ligne, je ne donne pas cher de votre vie après ça. » Il appuya ses dires de son plus beau regard, et il ne fallut pas deux minutes pour que le couloir se retrouve dessert.

Avec tout cela, il en avait presque oublié pourquoi il était venu. Il fallait bien qu'il prenne ses affaires à un moment ou à un autre, et cette lettre... De ce fait il ouvrir son casier, et tomba sur la fameuse enveloppe, au contenu inconnu de lui. Il l'ouvrir sans trop d'appréhension, les dessins sur devant de l'enveloppe laissant également peu de choix sur l'auteure de ladite lettre.

« Salut,

Avant toute chose, merci de prendre le temps de lire. Et je sais pertinemment ce que tu te dis actuellement, « Mais pourquoi cette stupide gamine n'est-elle en train de me parler en face à face au lieu de perdre son temps à écrire de foutues lettres ? » Et tu as raison. Cependant, je fais encore ce que je veux. Et donc j'ai pris la décision de t'écrire, surtout pour éviter d'indiscrètes questions de ta part. Bref. Je sais également, que même si ce que je vais te dire dans ces prochaines lignes ne va pas forcément te plaire te connaissant, je le souhaite tout de même. Voilà, je souhaite fêter ton anniversaire. »

A ces mots, Livaï se renfrogna fortement. S'il avait souri intérieurement à la mention de ses pensées au début de la lettre, s'il se demandait pourquoi elle tournait autour du pot, maintenant il savait pourquoi. Aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, il n'avait jamais fêté son anniversaire, et pour cause il détestait ça, et de toute manière ses parents étaient trop souvent absents pour y penser convenablement…Il continua cependant la lettre.

« J'imagine très bien la tête que tu dois tirer actuellement, ça me fait doucement rire par ailleurs…Enfin, revenons-en à ce pourquoi j'écris. Donc oui en effet je sais pertinemment ce que tu penses des anniversaires, et je sais également que ma demande n'a par conséquent, pas beaucoup de chance d'aboutir. MAIS tu n'as pas le choix. (Oui pour ton anniversaire, c'est un comble, je sais) Donc, par conséquent, je réclame ta présence en ce prochain samedi aprèm sur les coups de 14h, il fait bien trop froid le matin pour ce que je veux faire…

PS : Prends des vêtements qui ne craignent pas, et confortables, souples 😊

Minami »

Livaï ferma les yeux un instant. Pour réfléchir. De deux choses l'une. Premièrement, Minami est tellement prévisible qu'il était aisé de deviner ce qu'elle avait en tête…ce qui déplaisait à Livaï. Il lui avait déjà répété maintes et maintes fois qu'il ne voulait pas, cependant…En ce moment, il avait grandement besoin de se changer les idées, et vu le ton de la lettre, c'était sans appel…Il aurait facilement pu refuser, mais il se dit que pour une fois, il pouvait bien faire une concession et passer par-dessus ses a priori, enfin, espérait-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, après quelques minutes de débat intérieur, sa montre le ramena sur terre, et il vit qu'il était plus que temps de partir. Il décida au dernier moment que, oui pour une fois, il allait accepter la requête de Minami, mais qu'il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte. Le malaise était son domaine de prédilection, et il comptait bien en user comme il le fallait.

* * *

 _Re! Vous avez fini ? Perso, j'ai galéré comme une malpropre sur ce chapitre,et le prochain risque aussi de me poser quelques problèmes ^^ mais bon se ne serait pas marrant sinon! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Gros bisous sur votre nez !_


	6. Chapter 6 Oups

_BON. Je ne sais absolument ce qu'il vient de se passer. Ça fait maintenant un bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié, et pour cause, ce chapitre. La normalement, votre regard s'est glissé vers votre curseur de souris, et si non , c'est maintenant chose faite. Oui il est anormalement petit. Oui ce chapitre fait putain de 4800 mots xD Je-je n'ai pas d'explications, et vous souhaite juste bonne chance pour la lecture!_

* * *

Se réveiller est l'une des choses les plus dures à faire, du moins quand on dort correctement, plusieurs heures par nuit, et que l'activité de la journée s'annonce ennuyante à souhait, comme pour aller en classe par exemple. Cependant, si on admet que, dû à des insomnies chroniques et que le jour du réveil en question, on ressent un mélange assez étrange d'appréhension, de doute, d'excitation également, alors dans ce cas précis, on peut admettre que le réveil se fera bien plus brusquement et nettement. Pas question d'avoir une phase de 15min où nous avons le fameux syndrome « tête dans le derrière », pas de procrastination pour s'habiller ou pour avoir les fameuses 5min en plus, non rien de tout cela, juste l'envie de quitter au plus vite notre petit lit douillet, et d'aller le plus immédiatement possible au rendez-vous en question, oui, nous sommes déjà tous passés par là, et de manière certaine. Tous ? Eh bien, maintenant oui. Même quand la personne en question est réputée pour être la plus détachée du monde, l'air éternellement blasé, pour une fois, elle put ressentir cela. Malgré son expression faciale qui ne sembla pas changer d'un iota, Livaï mit tout de foi bien plus d'entrain qu'a l'accoutumé pour se changer. De plus, comme il sembla que le jour soit aux changements drastiques, et donc, sus aux jeans, et bonjour à un pantalon bien plus souple, un peu long d'ailleurs, et à un vieux T-shirt qui datait de plusieurs années, cependant propre, et relativement bien conservé ! Les quelques heures de sommeil que Livaï s'octroyait par nuit avaient été happé par une insomnie impromptue, ce qui l'avait cependant permis de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait décidé de venir chez Minami. Soit. Il savait parfaitement quelle activité elle avait prévu. Soit. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de ruminer toute la nuit, après tout il ne savait du tout ce qu'il fallait faire ! Il avait tout un tas de renseignements techniques, il avait observé des personnes à l'œuvre sur internet…Cela semblait tellement facile au travers d'une caméra ! Comment user de ses mains par exemple, chez certaines personnes, cela semblait tellement discret ! Tant de questions, et si peu de réponse avant de se rendre chez Minami…

Quand il se leva, son cadran indiquait 8h, encore 5h avant de se mettre en route donc. Il se prépara donc un petit déjeuner copieux, la cuisine ayant l'avantage de lui faire passer le temps, étant donné qu'il mangeait très vite. Par cette méthode, il finit de déjeuner sur les coups de 9h, vaisselle et rangement effectués par la même occasion, bien évidement. Il s'attela donc à son travail qui ne fit pas long feu, tant son impatience grandissait. Il ressenti même…une pointe de stress ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être cela, il secoua donc la tête et fini rapidement son dernier exercice de mathématique. Il leva la tête vers l'horloge, qui indiquait 10h30…Décidément, le temps avait décidé de tout faire pour le mettre à fleur de peau ! Quelque chose à faire, vite. Le ménage ! Bien évidemment ! Bon, certes, il avait été effectué il y a deux jours de cela, mais pas de fond en comble ! Livaï ouvrit don placard à balai, tel un coffre aux trésors, et sorti le nécessaire pour faire les carreaux. Tout y passa, les vitres, le sol, les draps, les meubles, tout, sans exception. L'appartement était rutilant, plus un brin de poussière n'osait se poser où que ce soit… Bien heureusement pour lui et sa santé mentale, le cadran indiqua enfin 12h25 quand il rangea son dernier chiffon. Se rendant compte que son ventre quémandait son repas de midi, il se prépara à manger, mangea, fit la vaisselle, se prépara, et enfin sorti de chez lui à 12h55. Il se mit en route avec cet étrange cocktail de sensation qui l'avait repris depuis lors qu'il s'était préparé.

La route sembla longue et rapide à la fois, il avait l'impression que la route n'en finissait pas, mais qu'il avalait les kilomètres sans difficulté…Cela l'énerva au passage, jamais il n'avait ressenti cela au part avant. Il fallait bien le comprendre pourtant, déjà qu'il trouvait inutile en temps normal de « tester de nouvelles choses », car il fallait bien se le dire, il avait bien mieux à faire, en plus, les rares fois où il y était presque forcé, ce n'était surement pas par l'intermédiaire de ce qu'il se tâta à appeler « ami » …A ce stade de sa réflexion, il se demanda s'il pouvait considérer Minami comme une amie, quoi que cela puisse bien signifier en tant que tel ! Nom de dieu, il n'avait jamais été doué pour mettre des mots là où il le fallait, que ce soit pour nommer des relations, ou bien pour expliquer des choses et d'autres…Il se rappela d'une fois, au collège, où il avait été assigné, pour son plus grand malheur, à l'aide au devoir, pour les mathématiques plus particulièrement. C'était ce genre de chose qu'il pouvait catégoriser comme « nouvelle expérience ». Toujours est-il qu'il se souvint être arriver à bout de patience au bout de la troisième explication, et que, au final, il avait fait peur à son camarade assigné, qui avait fini par être au bord des larmes, avant de quitter la salle en courant. Il lui sembla l'avoir entendu pleurer dans le couloir d'ailleurs, mais bon au moins il en avait été débarrassé, et de surcroît, plus personne ne voulut d'aide de sa part. Mis à part Jean peut être, qui vint lui demander à plusieurs reprises de l'aide pour de l'arithmétique, mais bon vu qu'à chaque fois, Livaï l'envoyait bouler, il avait fini par abandonner.

Et…et il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait déjà devant un portail en fer forgé, maintenant familier ! Enfin, il put poser pied à terre et entre ouvrir le battant grinçant. Il déposa ensuite son vélo, et malgré le froid impassible auquel il se cantonnait, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer un grand coup, histoire d'avoir les idées au clair. Et Minami, à quoi pensait-elle à cet instant ?

Elle aimait se dire qu'elle s'en faisait pour rien, qu'il allait venir, c'était obligé, forcément, elle ne lui avait pas laissé le choix après tout…mais, mais pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Elle n'arrivait pas à effacer le trouble qui s'était épris d'elle quand elle s'était levée ce matin, celui qui lui faisait se demander si elle avait pris la bonne décision en en déposant cette lettre. Ce n'était qu'une foutue lettre pourtant ! Une simple invitation, qui ne remettait rien en cause, alors pourquoi, pourquoi ressentait-elle cela ? C'était bien la première fois, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, ou peut-être la seconde…Quand elle avait proposé à Sasha de s'y essayer également, et bien, la pauvre gourmande s'était lamentablement ramassée la gueule par terre, et cela lui avait value deux semaines de bouderies en bonne et due forme…Peut être craignait-elle que cela se reproduise, qui plus est, avec des effets bien plus dévastateurs, connaissant Livaï ! D'ailleurs elle craignait aussi l'humeur de ce dernier, du moins s'il daignait venir ! Toujours est-il, que depuis 7h ce matin, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se relâcher, ni même de trop penser à cette après-midi. Son père et sa mère étant très souvent en déplacement durant la période hivernale, elle s'occupait à elle seule de toutes les tâches de l'écurie, passant par le nourrissage, nettoyage (qui ferait certainement plaisir à quelqu'un dont on ne citera pas le nom), paillage des boxs, et cela bien sûr ajouté au fait qu'il faille en plus sortir les chevaux bien plus souvent, les prés étant inutilisables ! Presque une dizaine de chevaux, soit en longe, au marcheur, à la monte, ou même simplement à lâcher dans le manège pour qu'ils puissent s'y défouler ! Heureusement, et sait-on par quel miracle, elle avait à peu près réussi à se dégager l'après-midi…C'est ainsi que sur les coups de 13h, elle alla chercher Shiva, qui avait besoin d'un décrassage en profondeur, en même temps qu'une autre monture nommée Giro. Ainsi, elle partit vers les écuries, attrapa un licol et deux longes, et se dirigea vers les boxs concernés. Elle ouvrir le premier box, mis le licol à Giro et l'incita à avancer. Lorsque qu'elle se retourna, Shiva avait déjà sorti la tête de son côté et semblait attendre sa cavalière. Ainsi, elle ouvrit sa porte, et balança la longe autour de son cou. Il l'a suivie docilement quand ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'aire de pansage. Elle passa l'heure suivante à astiquer les deux équidés, afin d'avoir moins de travail par la suite. Elle se dit avec amusement que Livaï aurait déjà bien assez à enregistrer pour pouvoir passer l'étape « pansage » malgré le côté indispensable de la tâche. Cela lui permit en réalité de ne pas trop ruminer ce qui l'attendait, mais cela ne marcha pas du tout. Pour elle, cette tâche était tellement mécanique pour elle que cela la concentra encore plus sur ses appréhensions, par ailleurs, elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle se clame lorsque qu'elle vit son beau cheval noir et blanc s'agiter très fortement. « Tout doux mon beau, reste tranquille. Tout doux. » Elle continua à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. « Je me demande vraiment ce que cela va donner, j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop mal le pendre…M'enfin, intelligent comme il est je pense qu'il aura déjà compris, le contraire m'étonnera, hein Shiva ? Et toi tu en penses quoi ? Par ailleurs, j'espère aussi que Giro sera gentil, enfin il le sera si toi tu l'es, tu sais pertinemment qu'il te suivrait partout si tu le lui demandais, donc reste tranquille pour aujourd'hui s'il te plait » Comme pour lui répondre, l'étalon lui frotta le bout du museau sur son épaule. « Allons bon, tu sais bien que tu n'as normalement pas le droit de faire ça ! Enfin, sinon tu en penses quoi ? Je veux dire de Livaï…Je sais bien que tu ne peux pas répondre, mais bon, je te demande quand même, c'est vrai, au final, il est plutôt mignon non ? Et puis, quand on le connait un peu, il n'est pas si désagréable que ça ! Nan, mais je veux dire, ok on dirait qu'il fait la gueule tout le temps, ok il sait taper là où ça fait mal, ok des fois il est carrément désagréable, mais, mais, il a un truc, une espèce de truc en plus qui fait que…j'en sais rien ! Mais il l'a, et c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu l'inviter aujourd'hui, je pense même qu- »

« Que quoi ? Fini donc ta phrase gamine… »

Elle rougit et sursauta violement lorsqu'elle entendit cette voix maintenant si familière. Et c'est le cœur battant à toute rompe qu'elle se retourna, priant pour qu'il n'est pas tout entendu de son fil de pensée, à présent, elle maudissait sa mauvaise manie de parler à voix haute. C'était très handicapant, mais d'habitude elle était seule !

« Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'as fichu une de ces peurs… » ajouta-t-elle plus bas afin qu'il ne l'entende pas, ce qui fut peine perdue étant donné qu'il répliqua :

« Ah ben ça fait plaisir de se savoir bien accueillit ici, surtout si je fais peur à mon hôte en plus de ça ! En plus, si je ne m'abuse, c'est bien toi qui m'as demandé, voir même forcé à venir non ?

-Ça va, ça va, je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu m'as juste un peu surprise. Et puis bon, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais pu rester chez toi si tu l'avais voulu, je ne t'ai pas kidnappé tout de même….

\- C'est tout comme, si je n'étais pas venu, tu aurais sûrement tiré une gueule d'enterrement lundi.

-Ah, pourquoi ça te préoccupe maintenant ?

-Tsk gamine, c'est plutôt mon confort scolaire qui me préoccupe, je fais quoi si la seule personne qui me supporte au travail me fait la gueule ?

-Ah, si c'est ça…Tu sais, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu si tu n'étais pas venu, si tu n'avais pas envie…

-Arrête tes jérémiades, et profite que je sois là maintenant. Bon on s'y met ? On ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus. » termina-t-il en la fixant intensément

La jeune brune rougit et ajouta « D'accord, mais arrête de me fixer comme ça. ». Un léger sourit, entre l'amusement enfantin et le sadisme se dessina sur les fines lèvres de Livaï lorsqu'il redonna le change. « N'y compte même pas, je suis là certes, mais pas pour te rendre les choses si simples, de plus tu vas devoir t'y faire vu que tu vas être mon prof personnel pour cette après-midi.

-Qu-quoi ?

\- Attends, tu comptais bien me faire monter non ? Et tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais me démerder seul avec une bestiole de 600kg. Non pas que j'en sois incapable, mais je suis là pour te faire suer également.

-N-non pas ça, il n'y a pas de problème, je comptais bien te faire monter, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Non, rien, c'est juste que je n'avais pas réalisé que ça allait être si difficile de te dispenser des conseils, pourtant ça avait été si simple avec Sasha !

-On va dire que je ne vais pas trop mal le prendre…Oui je vais prendre ça comme une marque d'intimidation, ça me parait bien. »

A ces mots, Minami le fusilla de regard, et en lui demande de la fermer, l'incita à la suivre pour aller chercher des affaires adéquates. Livaï se fit la réflexion qu'il était extrêmement simple de lire en elle, et de surcroît, jouer avec ses émotions. Il nota cela bien dans sa tête, pour s'en servir…à plus ou moins bon escient….

Ils arrivèrent très vite à une porte métallique gondolée, qui mena directement à ce que Minami présenta comme la sellerie des lieux. Cette dernière, relativement étroite, laissait un passage central assez large et était composé en deux parties principales. Sur le mur de gauche se trouvait tout un tas de montant sur les quels étaient posées des selles de toutes sortes et de toutes formes, avec des sièges plus ou moins creux, des quartiers plus ou moins longs, en cuir ou en synthétique, noires, brunes, plus ou moins foncées, en plus ou moins bon état, avec ou sans étriers, même protégées pour certaines par un tapis ou par une protection de selle en tissu. Il nota même une selle bien différente des autres. En effet, elle semblait bien plus massive, et à vue d'œil, devait peser une quinzaine de kilo. Le siège était très profond, et à l'avant se trouvait un pommeau. Les étriers étaient très épais et descendaient très bas, et comme le reste de la selle, étaient décorées de motifs gravés dans le cuir. Lorsqu'il lui demanda de lui expliquer un peu, elle lui montra également cette selle qu'elle désigna comme étant adaptée pour les randonnées ou pour la monte western. Elle lui mit dans les bras une selle classique, mixte, le mieux pour commencer, ainsi qu'un tapis rouge bordeaux, qui plut tout de suite à Livaï. Minami, quant à elle, attrapa une selle noire aux longs quartiers. Il reconnut la selle qu'il avait vu la première fois sur le cheval de Minami. Ils passèrent ensuite sur le mur de droite, où se trouvaient des portants plus petits où y étaient accrochés des filets. Là aussi, il y en avait pour tous les goûts et toutes les formes. Livaï demanda quelques précisions de vocabulaire quand Minami commença à lui parler des différents types de « mors » avec des « muserolles combinées » et autres joyeusetés.

« Et bien en fait, le filet que l'on place sur la tête du cheval est composé en plusieurs parties. Tout d'abords, dans la bouche du cheval se situe le mors, en métal ou en caoutchouc le plus souvent. Pour la plupart est chevaux, nous avons des mors à olive, ils sont très doux, et conviennent parfaitement autant pour les débutants que pour les plus confirmés, c'est également ce que j'utilise lorsque je monte Shiva en mors.

-Pour il y a des fois où tu le montes sans ?

-Oui, rappelles-toi quand je suis venue chez toi à cheval, j'étais juste en cordelette, mais cela demande énormément de travail en amont pour sortir comme ça, sans rien.

-Ah oui, ce fameux jour-là, répondit-il avec une légère grimace.

-Bref, sinon nous avons pour notre cheval de trait un mors dit « Pessoa », donc avec deux petits anneaux fixés en dessous du principal. Grâce à cela, plus la rêne est basse, plus l'action sera forte, donc utile pour notre gros loulou à la bouche extrêmement dure ! Sinon en ce qui concerne les muserolles, le plus souvent, nous en utilisons des dites « françaises », donc celles de bases, qui passent sur le chanfrein, la longue partie de devant sur la tête du cheval, très doux normalement. On peut les combiner avec une autre partie en cuir, qui passe devant le mors. La muserolle devient ainsi combinée. Voilà la basse de ce que tu dois savoir aujourd'hui sur les différents équipements, bien que nous en ayons à peine effleuré la surface. »

Sur ces dires, elle attrapa deux filets composés de ce fameux mors à olive et d'une muserolle française, et en donna un à Livaï.

« Alors, vu que tu détestes te salir, même si je ne peux pas faire de miracle, pour cette fois je t'ai évité le pansage de ton cheval, par contre, je veux que vous ayez un minimum de contact tout de même, donc tu le selleras.

C'est trop gentil maman…

La ferme, et de toutes manières tu n'es pas encore tiré d'affaire, ce n'est pas si simple de seller, rare sont les gens qui s'en sorte rapidement.

Mmhf. On verra bien, t'aura qu'à me montrer sur le tien et je m'occuperai en suite du mien.

Serait-ce une lueur de défi que je vois dans tes yeux ? Mon dieu, le grand Livaï Ackermann me donne le privilège de laisser transparaitre une émotion, j'en suis toute émoustillée !

Ta gueule sale gamine. Me cherche pas.

C'est donc en riant de bon cœur, mais pas trop car il ne fallait pas tenter le diable, que Minami dirigea Livaï vers l'endroit où attendaient sagement les chevaux. Livaï reconnut immédiatement l'atypique étalon aux longs crins épais, et déduit le second équidé comme le sien. La remarque fusa immédiatement.

« Tu te fous de moi, où tu le fais exprès ?

Mmm ? De quoi tu parles ?

De ça. » répliqua-t-il en désignant son cheval.

« M'enfin, c'est juste Giro, répliqua-t-elle le plus innocemment possible, comme tu peux le voir, c'est hongre très gentil et très calme, tout noir, avec une magnifique marque sur le chanfrein, je trouve que ce blanc contraste superbement bien avec sa robe. Par ailleurs, Shiva est son dominant et il adore le suivre, donc il ne devrait te poser aucu-

Putain tu te fous royalement de moi hein ? Il fait un bon mètre quatre-vingt ! Comment tu veux que je monte sur cette montagne ?

…oui je sais, mais en attendant, c'était le seul qui n'était pas utilisé pour le cours de maman aujourd'hui. Enfin, il y avait bien Bel canto, mais malgré sa plus petite taille, c'est un jeune de 5 ans, qui m'a encore envoyé au tapis il y a une semaine de ça, pas sûr que tu es envie de mettre tes fesses dessus…et puis tu verras ! Il est super confortable !

…Tsk. Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon cul ?

N'ajoutant rien de plus, il observa simplement Minami quelque peu déconcentrée par sa remarque, et commença à lui montrer comment seller. C'est ainsi qu'il jeta tant bien que mal tapis et amortisseur sur le dos de Giro, puis appela Minami, qui terminai de sangler Shiva.

« Oï, viens m'aider, je vais pas balancer la selle la haut comme avec le reste.

Oui surtout que tu pourrais lui faire mal, viens je vais te montrer comment faire.

C'est ainsi que Livaï se retrouva avec la selle dans les mains, Minami guidant ses gestes derrière lui pour lui montrer comment « lancer » en douceur la selle quand le cheval est un peu trop haut. De base, elle avait voulu lui montrer simplement, avec lui entant qu'observateur, mais celui-ci avait insisté pour le faire avec, prétextant que « c'est en faisant que l'on apprend ». Minami était tout de même contente de se trouver derrière lui, comme ça il ne pouvait voir à quel point elle était affreusement gênée…Cependant elle se fit tout de même plaisir en appréciant le contact et le fait de sentir avec précision tout la musculature du jeune homme se dessinant sous son pull. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Livaï était parfaitement conscient de sa gêne. C'était bien consciemment qu'il l'avait forcé à se placer derrière lui, et, sadiquement, roula légèrement ses fesses au contact de la jeune fille lorsque qu'il souleva la selle pour la placer sur le dos du cheval. Minami poussa alors un léger cri de surprise et recula. Heureusement, Livaï avait amplement amorti la selle, qu'il posa délicatement, et lâcha au passage un « alors quoi ? T'a vu un fantôme pour crier comme ça ? » avec un sourire satisfait que seul lui put voir. Elle bafouilla une vague réponse et, encore rouge, alla chercher son casque, ainsi que ses bottes. Elle confia la même chose à Livaï, évitant soigneusement son regard. Elle prit ensuite rapidement les filets, et pu reprendre contenance en expliquant comment les mettre tandis que Livaï finissait de s'habiller. Il n'eut évidement aucun mal à mettre le filet. Il apprenait très vite, de plus sa monture garda la tête à son niveau, comme pour faciliter son travail. Ils prirent ensuite les deux chevaux et se dirigèrent vers le manège couvert, la carrière étant utilisée pour les cours.

La tête pleine de questions, Minami eut bien du mal à se concentrer pourtant elle était obligée, en tant que monitrice personnelle de Livaï. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Il avait bien…enfin…voilà quoi, rien que d'y repenser, le rouge lui montait aux joues. Il fallait bien qu'elle se l'avoue à un moment, qu'il lui faisait de l'effet, depuis un temps déjà. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit-ami dans sa vie, n'en avait jamais ressenti un quelconque besoin en fait pourtant. Elle repensa à l'épisode des casiers, où elle avait tant hésité, était-ce pour cela également ? Il semblerait, fatalement, mais pourquoi ? Y avait-il seulement un pourquoi ? Ça ne se contrôle pas ces choses-là non ? Ne sachant plus trop quoi penser, elle reporta son attention sur Livaï qui s'évertuait à simplement marcher au pas, le buste redressé, le talon bas, les fesses bien dans sa selle, et au passage, quelles fesses ! Elles étaient tout de même très attirantes, il était parfaitement musclé, il fallait le noter, elle en avait fait les frais tout à l'heure…ce ne fut que le son de sa voix qui la fit retourner à la réalité.

« Bon tu comptes me mater encore longtemps, où tu veux faire quelque chose ? ». Merde. Combien de temps était-elle restée comme ça ? Très bonne question, visiblement, bien trop longtemps. « Je-heu, je vais te montrer un peu de trot, et tu essayeras ensuite, ça te va ?

\- D'accord, je t'observe…fit-il en coulant un regard instant.

C'est en sentant malgré tout le regard pesant de Livaï sur elle, que Minami se mis au trop sur la piste. « Alors tu vois, ça c'est du trot dit « enlevé », c'est-à-dire qu'en suivant le rythme de ton cheval, tu dois de lever puis t'assoir un temps sur deux. » Elle était sûre qu'il devait prendre son pied en la fixant comme ça. Depuis qu'il était arrivé, il y avait un je-ne-sais trop quoi de sadique dans son regard, elle avait l'impression pesante qu'il jouait avec ses nerfs, à vrai dire, elle était encore plus à fleur de peau que ce matin. Par ailleurs, elle se rendit compte qu'il fallait peut-être qu'elle se détende à un moment donné…Shiva était totalement en train de se crisper sous elle et il menaçait de lui claquer dans les doigts à tout moment...De ce fait elle repassa immédiatement au pas, souffla longuement et demanda à Livaï de faire de même. « Mets des jambes et diriges-toi vers la piste, il devrait partir tout seul. » Et il partit. Et putain ce qu'il était doué ! Bien sûr, c'était loin d'être parfait, ses jambes et ses mains bougeaient, ça manquait de contact…mais non de dieu, ce qu'il avait l'air à l'aise ! Il ne rebondissait pas dans sa selle, ce qui est normalement le cas chez des débutants. Il était presque trop habile pour être honnête...et ce fut la même chose au galop, certes les mains qui bougent, certes les jambes qui n'étaient pas fixes, mais bordel ce qu'il avait l'air à l'aise dans sa selle ! Bien entendu elle le rectifia tout au long de la séance, il prit plutôt bien ses conseils par ailleurs, mais elle gardait toujours cette pointe d'admiration dans son regard, qu'elle le veuille ou non. A la fin de la séance, ils allèrent desseller et brosser les chevaux, puis allèrent manger un bout dans la maison adjacente aux écuries. Livaï prit alors la parole :

« Ça va, c'est relativement propre chez toi, enfin pour une écurie quoi. Même si les carreaux mériteraient un peu plus d'entretien.

Je vais tâcher de prendre ça comme un compliment alors. Je ne suis jamais venue chez toi, mais j'imagine que même ton canapé doit pouvoir te renvoyer ton reflet tellement il doit être propre.

…

Sinon, t'es sûr que tu n'as jamais monté à cheval ?

Ouai pourquoi ?

Ben…je veux dire pour un « débutant » on aurait déjà dit que tu as une dizaine de cours derrière toi…Normalement personne ne commence à monter aussi bien. Alors bien, t'es encore plein de défauts, mais t'a un putain de potentiel je pense.

Mouai, si tu le dis.

Je le dis, répondit-elle en souriant, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée avec un franc sourire qui respirait le soulagement, sinon ça t'a plu ?

…

Livaï ?

…

Livaï ? Allo ? Y a quelqu'un ? »

Il releva la tête, surpris qu'on l'interpelle de la sorte. Merde, c'est maintenant lui qui était resté bloqué sur son sourire d'ange, il s'était fait avoir en bonne et due forme. Ne répondant rien, Minami réitéra sa question, à la quel un oui sec lui répondit. Elle n'insista pas plus de ce fait. L'après-midi passa donc, et elle finit par le raccompagner devant le portail.

« On peut remettre ça samedi prochain, si ça te dit… ?

Ouai pourquoi pas.

Chouette alors ! Du coup, à lundi…

Ouai c'est ça », répondit-il avec un léger sourire qui fit fondre Minami

Ça, par contre, c'était parti tout seul. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais quand elle l'avait vu sourire…elle l'avait embrasée, sans le vouloir, juste ses lèvres, rapidement, chastement…Comme si à la place du « c'est ça » il y avait eu marqué « embrasse-moi ». Pourtant, ce n'était absolument pas ce qui avait été dit, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris au juste ? Elle commença à faire son testament en priant pour l'arrivée soudaine d'un élément quelconque, un chat, une poule, son père, un titan, j'en sais rien ! Livaï était resté interloqué plusieurs secondes, puis avait repris son air dur et froid, mais encore plus froid que d'habitude, plus fermé…Alors que Minami craignait pour sa vie, mais il partit simplement, sans un regard en arrière en lança froidement un « Je ne conseille pas de faire ça. Tu pourrais le regretter. Amèrement. » Et ce fut l'effet d'une claque, dure et cruelle. Elle resta là, mais aurait tellement préféré que Livaï s'énerve, ou encore mieux elle voulait plus que tout disparaître, sans laisser de trace, au fond d'un trou, n'importe où, mais ne pas avoir entendu cette phrase. Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Trop mal…

Elle finit la soirée dans sa chambre, ruminant son acte, se disant qu'elle avait tout gâché, elle s'en voulait terriblement, et ne voulait pas qu'il la revoit. Pourtant…pourtant elle ne pouvait en parler à ses parents, ce n'était qu'une broutille après tout, elle était bien forcée de retourner en cours…En silence elle s'endormie d'un sommeil agité, appréhendant le visage et le regard inquisiteur et tranchant qui l'attendrait lundi…

* * *

A tiens, vous êtes là vous...Vous êtes toujours en vie à ce que je vois...tant mieux ! Je vous demanderais juste de ne pas me lyncher, pour des raisons de sécurité évidentes, et espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, même courte, que je puisse savoir si je fais essentiellement de la merde, ou si ça va. J'espère que Livaï n'est pas trop OOC...que pensez vous de Minami ?


	7. Chapter 7 Questions et décisions

_Salut mes petits loups ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre (les vacances tout ça...) j'espère que votre rentrée s'est déroulée sans accros, et je vous laisse tout de suite avec la suite (oui, il y a bien une répétition)!_

* * *

Elle n'avait rien pu faire de concret le jour suivant, dimanche. Elle avait passé sa journée à réfléchir, se lamenter en silence. Les seuls êtres vivants l'ayant vu pleurer furent les chevaux, qui emporteraient ces larmes dans leur tombe. C'était un exutoire que la jeune fille avait redécouvert, car au final, elle n'en avait presque jamais eu besoin avant. Certes, elle avait passé les 3 premières années de sa vie en orphelinat, mais les gens étaient bons là-bas, et de surcroît ses parents d'adoption le furent encore plus. Non pas qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre émotion, cela serait mentir que de dire cela, mais au fur et à mesure des années, elle avait compris que plus on laissait des émotions nous atteindre, plus la vie s'avérait complexe. Elle en avait fait les frais au collège. Lorsqu'elle était entrée là-bas, elle était très expressive, mais extrêmement timide également. Cela permit aux mauvais esprits de sa classe de s'en prendre à elle. Dès la sixième, elle avait commencé à se faire racketter, étant donné qu'elle était très souvent seule, les amis étant durs à trouver pour elle. Toujours est-il que sous la menace, elle n'avait osé en parler, et que cela avait duré en tout 6 bon mois. Pour éviter d'éveiller les soupçons auprès de ses parents, à qui elle ne voulait poser aucun problème, elle avait fini par adopter ce masque d'indifférence lorsqu'elle abordait un sujet proche de celui des cours. Ses parents avaient simplement mis cela sur le coup de la crise d'adolescence, d'autant plus que mis à part cela, elle ne posait aucun problème, et commençait à développer une sérieuse passion pour les chevaux, surtout depuis que le petit dernier était arrivé. Déjà débourré, mais très vert au travail, ses anciens propriétaires avaient été très vite dépassés par la puissance de l'étalon, se faisant complétement dominé par ce dernier. Aucun respect, ni en main, ni en monte, impossible à approcher au pré, ils avaient fini par le délaisser, le rendant pratiquement inapprochable, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un le signal, presque mort, au fond d'un pré sans eau et maigre en nourriture. Il fut confié à la ferme de Minami, qui était la plus proche, pour qu'il se rétablisse, et le temps que la justice fasse son œuvre avec les propriétaires de la bête, presque sauvage maintenant. C'est donc Minami qui assura les soins de l'équidé, qui pour le moment était bien trop faible pour montrer un quelconque danger. L'affaire trainât en longueur, n'étant pas jugée urgente par la cour, et de ce fait, Minami commença à sérieusement tisser un lien avec l'étalon. Dès qu'il eut retrouvé un tant soit peu de force, il fut envoyé dans un petit pré pour qu'il puisse se défouler un minimum. Et à nouveaux impossible à approcher, enfin sans la bonne méthode. Le père adoptif de Minami étant avec les chevaux depuis sa plus tendre enfance savait parfaitement y faire avec les bêtes, et donc donna les clés à Minami qui avait très lourdement insisté pour le faire elle-même, malgré la réticence paternelle. Cela lui prit plusieurs semaines, mais au bout du compte, elle réussit par s'affirmer en tant que dominante vis-à-vis de l'étalon, et donc relativement digne de confiance pour celui-ci. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui réussit à le sortir du pré une première fois. Bien sûr, rien n'était gagné, et il lui fallut un an entier de dur labeur avant d'enfin pouvoir, pour une nouvelle première fois, monter le cheval, sans danger. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle décida de se prendre en main et de cesser de se faire marcher dessus par des gamins du collège. Non de dieu, elle arrivait à contrôler un étalon de 700kg, et elle n'arrivait pas à se faire respecter par des cloportes ? C'est ce qu'ils allaient voir…La semaine suivante, les trois énergumènes la prirent à part, et elle se fit racketter, comme à chaque fois…ou presque…Elle avait alors pris son courage à deux mains, et aussi fermement que sa taille le lui permis, elle leur somma d'arrêter ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, de la laisser tranquille ! Ils avaient alors violement répliqués en la collant au mur, que non ça n'était pas dans leur projet de la laisser, et mieux, qu'à l'avenir elle leur devrait encore plus d'argent, sous quoi ils en viendraient aux mains. Bon, la première phase avait échoué, tant pis, elle l'avait un peu prédit à vrai dire, et avait prévu le coup. Elle leur avait donc demandé, en jouant sur la peur qu'ils avaient cru déclencher en elle en la bloquant, pourquoi faisait-il cela, en citant leur prénom respectif. Ils avaient arrogamment répondu, que cela leur permettait d'avoir très facilement de l'argent, surtout venant d'une gamine qui ne savait pas se battre. Elle retient un sourire, et sembla s'enfuir de manière apeurée, avant d'aller simplement rapporter un enregistrement au directeur. Ces imbéciles n'avaient même pas prêtés attention au micro caché dans son sac…La suite se déroula très vite, et les gamins durent s'excuser, rembourser, et promettre de ne plus jamais l'approcher. Dans la foulée, le procès se termina, et les parents de Minami eurent la garde de l'étalon, qui revint de manière naturelle à la jeune fille. Voilà deux affaires qui finissaient bien, malgré quelques séquelles, entre autres celle de ne jamais confier ses émotions à toute personne n'étant pas digne de confiance. Alors pensez-vous bien, que lorsque que l'on confit ses sentiments à une personne « jugée digne », et qu'elle vous rejette, sans nuances, sans explications, cela est extrêmement douloureux, jamais elle n'avait pensé ressentir cela un jour, pourtant, cela était bien arrivé…Que faire à présent ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, la journée était passée rapidement et la sentence du lundi s'approchait inexorablement. En fait, elle en était même venue à prier pour qu'il soit malade, qu'elle n'ait pas à l'affronter. Tant de questions tournaient en boucles dans sa tête, pourquoi l'avait-il rejetée ? Pourquoi avait-il passé l'après-midi à la regarder, à lui balancer des phrases lourdes de sens, à la taquiner ? Avait-elle seulement imaginé tout cela ? Et si, en fait, depuis le début, elle se faisait des films, et que tout cela ne rimait à rien, y avait-il eut quelque chose au moins ? Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que réellement, sous le coup de l'émotion, le fait que quelqu'un lui parle, comme à une amie, enfin presque, elle s'était montée une illusion parfaite, et que du coup, elle avait juste brisé la timide amitié qui commençait à se tiser entre eux…A moins que ça aussi elle l'ait imaginé, peut-être était-ce…de la pitié ? Un moyen pour servir ses propres intérêts ? Une phrase lui revint en mémoire « pour mon confort scolaire », alors c'était cela ? Juste quelqu'un à garder sous le coude, pour ce genre de problème ? Il était à présent minuit passé, et Minami n'avait toujours pas sommeil. C'est seulement vers deux heures qu'elle finit par tomber dans un sommeil agité, se disant que cela était plus simple lorsqu'elle était seule.

Lundi, 6h00 du matin. Pour la troisième fois cette nuit, Minami s'était encore réveillée. « Fait chier » pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva et jetât un œil anormalement éveillé à son emploi du temps tout en allumant la petite lumière de son bureau. Alors que la faible lueur jaune se répandait sur le bureau, elle vit qu'elle ne commençait qu'à 8h30, et qu'elle n'arriverait de toute façon pas à obtenir une minute de sommeil en plus. Elle ouvrit son volet en vieux chêne foncé et, voyant l'aube pâlir le sombre paysage mettant en valeur la fraîche neige scintillante, elle se dit que son meilleur compagnon de toujours serait plus que motiver à partir par cette douce matinée. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'habilla chaudement avec les vêtements adéquats, soit une culotte de cheval doublée ainsi que de très épaisses chaussette hautes qui lui permettront de garder ne serait-ce qu'un peu de sensibilité au niveau des orteils, sans oublier pull, écharpe et autres gants épais qu'elle enfila après avoir pris une collation avant de se rendre aux écuries. Lorsqu'elle sorti, l'esprit encore embrumé par toute les questions qu'elle se posait, elle remarqua à peine la froideur hivernale qui tentait de lui mordre les oreilles et les doigts. Au bout d'un moment cependant, elle releva la tête de sa morose bulle et se rendit compte qu'elle ne sentait plus le bout de ses oreilles et enfonça d'autant plus son bonnet sur sa tête, et dans un même temps attacha ses cheveux. Elle vérifia qu'elle avait ses gants en poche, et malgré le rouge qui pointait sur l'extrémité de ses doigts, elle ne les enfila pas. En effet, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, cela lui faisait du bien, elle avait la sensation que ses doigts engourdis l'empêcheraient de faire d'autres bêtises, comme celle de briser des amitiés…Si amitié il y avait eu…Enfin le temps de se poser toutes ses questions, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à destination…en percutant une balle de foin. Elle secoua la tête et retira un brin tout en avançant vers les boxs.

Non sans surprise, plusieurs hennissements l'attendaient, mais un en particulier retient son attention. Elle le fixa de longues secondes, qui parurent s'étirer dans le temps, tandis qu'il le lui rendait. Au bout d'un moment il en eu marre, et amorça un mouvement pour se secouer. Au même moment la jeune fille sortie de sa « transe » et lorsqu'elle elle le vit secouer ses longs crins emmêlés pour tenter de se débarrasser de la paille qui était dedans, et qu'une mèche l'effraya quand elle lui retomba dans les yeux, elle éclata de rire. Tout simplement, un rire long et sonore dépeignant autant sa réaction face à l'absurdité de la scène que la réflexion qu'elle venait d'avoir, elle se sentait à présent plus que ridicule. Non pas que tous ses doutes se soient envolés, mais au moins tout le stress accumulé ce week-end disparu. C'est vrai non ? Elle avait vécu seule pendant tant d'année de sa vie, et là, un type lambda arrive dans sa vie et chamboule tout ? Il faut arrêter à un moment, moi, qui me considérait comme parfaitement autonome, qui a réussi à m'en sortir là où beaucoup se serait contentés de se taire et de subir ? Moi, qui ait pu dompter un cheval maltraité, pire que sauvage, je me laisse déborder par un sombre connard qui a l'audace de m'envoyer chier, sans même une raison valable ? Non, non, soyons sérieux à un moment, je n'ai simplement qu'à faire comme avant, personne dans ma vie, mis à part mes parents et mes animaux, c'est le plus important, « et c'est grâce à toi que je m'en suis rendue compte, ou simplement que je me le suis avoué. » finit-elle à voix haute tout en prenant le chanfrein de l'équidé dans ses mains.

Comme si son esprit avait voulu la conforter dans sa pensée, lorsqu'elle alla chercher le nécessaire pour brosser et selle l'étalon, elle se dit de manière rationnelle que c'était le comportement le plus probable qu'allait adopter Livaï, et que de ce fait il n'y aurait absolument aucun problème, non aucun. Elle le connaissait assez pour dire que lorsqu'il voulait passer outre un problème, il préférait de loin l'esquiver que de le régler une bonne fois pour toute. Cette attitude lâche qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien…Elle avait trop souvent vu des personnes, adultes ou non, passer sous silence un problème qu'il aurait simplement suffit d'évoquer pour le régler, au moins en partie ! C'est vrai, regardez, cela se passe partout dans le monde, que ce soit le harcèlement scolaire qui est passé sous silence par peur de représailles, plus tard, des affaires de tabassage de rue, de vol, voire de viole ! Combien de jeunes filles ont tentés d'oublier ses horreurs, alors que dans l'absolu…Cependant, rien n'était de leur faute, les victimes de toutes ces atrocités ne le mérite pas. Simplement. Si dans certains cas, il est lâche de ne rien dire, dans ces cas-là, la peur, l'envie d'aller de l'avant, d'oublier, tout ça le justifie amplement, et de ce fait, ce n'est jamais de la faute des victimes. Jamais. Cette fois-ci Minami se dit qu'elle était peut-être allée trop loin dans son résonnement, mais bon cela était fréquent pour elle, et de ce qu'elle sache, ce n'était de loin pas le cœur du problème. Non, dans ce cas c'était le motif de Livaï, et elle n'avait pas la moindre étincelle d'espoir sur le fait qu'il aborde le sujet, du coup, elle aussi allait juste l'effacer de sa vie, définitivement.

Sur ces bonnes paroles elle partit sur les coups de 6h45, s'accordant une bonne demi-heure de balade, elle aurait largement le temps de se préparer. Elle profitât à fond de cette balade, et à l'aide de plusieurs galop plein cul, elle boucla en 40 minutes un tour de 50-60min*. En rentrant elle croisa son père qui allait nourrir les chevaux, comme chaque matin. Il l'interpella :

« Tiens, tu es bien matinale aujourd'hui !

Je l'ai toujours été papa, de plus j'ai cours ce matin.

Oui, mais plus que d'habitude. Et de toute manière, je te trouve un peu étrange depuis que ce jeune homme est venu chez nous. Y a-t'il un problème ?

Non aucun, ne te mêle pas de ça s'il te plait.

…Je suis ton père tout de même, donc le ton que tu emplois doit rester poli.

…désolé.

Premièrement. Ensuite, toujours en tant que père, si tu as un souci, n'oublie pas que tu peux m'en parler, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Je sais, merci, mais ça va je te dis, je n'ai aucun problème.

Soit…le petit-déjeuner est sur la table, ne soit pas en retard !

D'accord, à plus…

Sur ces mots, la jeune cavalière se mis à table en se répétant « non aucun problème ». Elle peinait grandement à s'avouer que la partie était loin d'être gagné, et malgré sa volonté, son désir de reprendre une vie normale, elle sentait que le revoir n'allait pas être simple, tant il y avait de questions sans réponses. Il y eu cependant un effet positif à sa nouvelle résolution, l'appétit lui était revenu, et avec vigueur de surcroît. Elle avait la dalle ! Elle se fit un petit-déjeuner royal, et après avoir presque trop mangé, elle monta se mettre en uniforme. Jupe, chemise à manches longues dedans, cravate et veste, le tout dans des teintes alliant le bleu outre-mer et le blanc cassé, tout cela contrastait comme d'habitude avec ses cheveux rouges sombres aux reflets bordeaux. Elle attrapa son sac fait la veille et se mit en route, tout en écoutant New Divide, premier titre de sa play-liste dédiée à Linkin Park, groupe sur lequel elle adorait donner de la voix lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle ne connaissait que trois moyens d'évacuer son trop plein lorsqu'il y avait lieu de le faire. Tout d'abord monter à cheval, que ce soit dans une séance de dressage intense, où elle avait l'impression de danser, dans une ballade où ses galops lui donnaient la sensation de voler ou au sol où elle communiquait et communiait au mieux avec son cheval, c'était sans doute le moyen le plus efficace de lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Le second était, comme en ce moment, la musique, avec laquelle elle pouvait crier ses émotions au soleil, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle était seule, et qu'elle ne pouvait monter à cheval, comme actuellement. Enfin, le troisième cas n'avait été expérimenté qu'une seule et unique fois. Se battre. Elle avait dû se battre une seule et unique fois, en ville. Elle en revenait après avoir fait quelques achats pour les chevaux, entre autres du nouveau matériel, et, en descendant du métro elle avait dû passer aux limites des quartiers mal famés de la ville, car le chemin était plus court et qu'elle était déjà en retard sur sa correspondance en bus. Cela n'avait pas raté, un homme, un peu plus âgé qu'elle, l'avait abordé de manière assez lourde et insistante. La jeune fille avait fermement repoussé ses avances, mais l'homme ne la lâcha pas, et commença même à la toucher de manière bien trop invasive, et voyant que l'homme était en plus ivre mort, le coup était parti. Tout c'était passé extrêmement vite à partir de là. Ses affaires furent projetées au sol, et l'homme se jeta sur elle avec tout la colère d'un humain imbibés d'alcool, c'est-à-dire, aussi vite qu'il le pu. Il rata son premier coup, sûrement un mauvais calcul de distance, et de ce fait, Minami qui était restée pétrifiée de sa première claque. L'odeur d'alcool et de pisse lui prit les tripes et son instinct lui hurla de réagir mais elle resta sur place, ne sachant que faire. Son poing droit parti directement dans la mâchoire d'en face. Un cri de douleur ainsi qu'un putain retentir dans le ciel aux lueurs oranges. Cependant, cela eu un avantage, celui de débloquer la jeune fille, qui bondit en arrière pour esquiver un nouveau coup et tâter sa mâchoire qui ne saignait pas, mais qui restait douloureuse. Elle aurait sûrement un hématome. Son esprit lâcha un nouveau cri, lui clamant de se défendre, sans même penser à la fuite. Son coup parti, net, précis. Un coup de pied dans les burnes, placé au bon endroit ! Il ne fallait pas chercher loin quand il s'agissait de faire mal. Par ailleurs ledit coup de pied eu l'effet escompté, l'homme prit d'une certaine montée d'injure se plia en deux, et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'un léger sourire apparu chez la jeune fille qui ne vit qu'une occasion trop belle pour lui asséner un coup à nuque découverte. L'homme ne bougea plus après cela, et la jeune fille se sentie…Fatigué et très étrange. Elle qui était stressée au part avant, elle avait pu mettre tous ses soucis dans ses coups, et justement après coup, elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir apprécié ce « défouloir » étant donné son éducation qui lui avait appris simplement que la violence était une mauvaise chose, mais jusqu'à quel point après tout ? Qui sait ce qu'il sera arrivé si elle n'avait pas réagi…Le soir elle avait prétexté une chute pour expliquer son bleu à ses parents et elle pensa que…

…que la porte du lycée se présentait déjà devant elle ! Le trajet était passé à une vitesse phénoménale à un tel point qu'elle ne se demanda pas si elle n'était pas en train de rêver…Un frisson la fit revenir définitivement sur terre. Elle resta un temps qu'elle ne réussit pas à déterminer devant la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse heurter par une épaule. Elle entendit vaguement un « reste pas là connasse » et regarda une chevelure châtain s'éloigner et reconnu Jean. Elle n'avait cependant pas la foi de réagir et se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Elle se décida à pousser les portes et…rien. Bien évidemment, il ne fallait s'attendre à rien ! Elle se s'avait ce qu'elle voulait voir, mais en tout cas, tout ce qu'elle voyait était simplement le lycée, avec les casiers, les élèves…Tout à fait normal. Elle ne vit même pas Livaï, par conséquent une tension dont elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte, s'effaça et elle put respirer un coup. Quand avait-elle arrêté de respirer d'ailleurs ?

Ne le sachant pas, elle se dirigea vers son casier, déposa ses affaires inutiles pour la matinée et se dirigea vers sa salle de classe. A cette heure-ci les couloirs étaient relativement vides, c'est à peine si elle croisait âme qui vivent. Comme elle l'avait espérée, elle ne le croisa pas, en même temps cela aurait été bien trop cliché non ? De toute façon, on ne va pas le cacher, toutes les bonnes résolutions du monde ne peuvent annihiler tout ressentis et tout doute…Enfin, il restait encore le plus dur…rester assise de manière impassible, sans regarder la personne représentant la totalité de ses angoisses. Elle entra dans la salle. Respira un grand coup, en fermant les yeux. Les rouvrit. En lançant un regard circulaire sur la pièce, elle ne vit que quelques personnes, mais pas lui. Elle s'assit au fond de la classe. Et attendit. Comme les miracles n'existaient pas, il arriva quelques minutes après et…rien. A nouveau, rien du tout. Il s'assit, ne la regarda pas, elle ne le regarda pas, aucunes paroles et le cours se déroula. Sans bruit à cette table, sans émotions semblait-il. Quoi que, il fut passablement dur pour la jeune fille de calmer son rythme cardiaque et de ne pas lancer un regard emplis de curiosité au jeune homme. Le cours se passa, lentement, mais elle avait réussi. Lorsque la cloche sonna il partit, sans rien dire évidement, cependant, il paraissait pressé. Elle espéra d'une manière qui sembla logique, que lui aussi, était un minimum perturbé…ou pas ? Enfin, en arrêtant de se poser des questions elle se permit un regard dans le dos d'un garçon aux cheveux ébènes. Elle le regarda sans le voir, mais quand ses yeux firent la mise au point la première chose qu'ils virent furent des bleus. Ou plutôt un bleu plutôt important qui dépassait de son t-shirt…puis un second sur le bras, et au fur et à mesure qu'elle baladait son regard, elle remarqua d'autre bleus, il semblait marcher normalement, mais elle remarqua qu'il boitait imperceptiblement. Elle s'inquiéta, mais se ressaisit bien vite, elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un qui n'avait rien à faire dans sa vie. Elle se colla une baffe mentale et sortie de la salle après avoir rangé ses affaires.

Une heure passa, puis une journée, puis une semaine, et au final elle avait réussi à s'y faire, et mieux que ce qu'elle avait imaginée, du moins le croyait-elle. En vérité, plus le temps passait, plus il semblait que le nombre de blessures, aussi superficielles soient-elle, augmentait. Cela la perturbait grandement. Les premiers jours, cela pouvait s'apparenter à un accident, un peu violent soit, mais un accident tout de même…à la différence que les blessures sont censées s'estomper avec le temps…pas s'aggraver ! Pourtant, son esprit bataillait, il était tiraillé entre la curiosité, l'envie de lui parler, sa raison qui lui dictait de se mêler de ce qui la regarde, et juste une grande fatigue, celle de se poser toutes ces questions, de s'inquiéter, alors qu'elle gagnerait tellement à ignorer celui qui la rejeter, c'était vraiment stupide, surtout qu'elle n'était absolument pas rancunière, il devait avoir ses raisons de l'avoir rejetée, mais c'était plutôt le doute qui s'était insinuée en elle, au final, et si c'était elle le problème ? Elle s'éloignait bien trop de son fil de pensées premiers. Il lui fallait prendre une décision, maintenant. La journée se terminait, nous étions vendredi, c'était maintenant ou jamais elle n'aurait surement pas le courage la semaine suivante. La sonnerie retentie, la dernière de la journée, elle se décida, comme si la sonnerie l'y avait aidé. Elle se dirigea dehors et le vit un peu plus loin. Elle respira un grand coup, réprima un frisson, et avança d'un pas décidé.

« Hey…Livaï ! »

* * *

 _* L'auteure de cette fanfic (c'est moa) ne cautionne pas ça, faites gaffe ça glisse en hiver (même si ça fait de jolies photos) :D_

 _Sinon, je suis bien moins satisfaite par ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus...brouillon...vous en pensez quoi ? Je vais tenter de rectifier ça sur les prochains chapitres!_


End file.
